nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Early Lazer Tag Accessories
This is a list of early Lazer Tag accessories. All accessories are by Worlds of Wonder, however, there was to be one when Tiger Electronics took over the helm, but that accessory was never released as well. StarSensor The StarSensor is a 1986 Worlds of Wonder Lazer Tag accessory. It was essentially an older version of the 2005 Thunder Pack, which gave one feedback when hit by a laser. It was included with the StarLyte and StarLyte Pro taggers. When a StarSensor got hit 6 times, a siren will play, which forces the player out of the game. One "PP3" 9-volt battery was required to power the StarSensor, and it could take up to a maximum of 6 tags. ;Sounds Power up/Eliminated Hit Status beep StarBelt The StarBelt is a 1986 Worlds of Wonder Lazer Tag accessory. It was a harness that had to be worn by the player in order to play, though originally the first version of the StarBelt was a belt-like apparatus with a single shoulder strap which would quite often be too loose. A StarSensor would be attached to the StarBelt via velcro receptacles, thereby completing the basic Lazer Tag game apparatus, which required a StarLyte, a StarSensor and a StarBelt. There were also two white velcro strips on the right side of the StarBelt, where two red strips of velcro could go on, to denote whether the player was in the white or red team respectively. A fancier version of the StarBelt would be the StarVest. StarCap The StarCap is a 1986 Worlds of Wonder Lazer Tag accessory. It changed up gameplay quite dramatically as it could receive tags from 360 degrees. One "PP3" 9-volt battery was required to power the StarCap, and it could take up to a maximum of 6 tags. StarHolster The StarHolster is a 1986 Worlds of Wonder Lazer Tag accessory. As the name suggests, it is a holster for the StarLyte pistol. Despite being shown on the box of the StarVest's package, the StarVest did not come with a StarHolster; the StarHolster only came with the Lazer Tag Game Kit, which included a StarLyte, StarBelt and StarSensor. StarVest The StarVest is a 1986 Worlds of Wonder Lazer Tag accessory. They improved gameplay due to the ability for the person to wear more than one StarSensor when this was worn. Its box art was slightly deceiving as it showed the StarVest with a StarHolster and StarSensor, but did not include either in the package. StarSlinger The StarSlinger is a 1987 Worlds of Wonder Lazer Tag accessory. It is a holster meant to hold the two Lazer Tag taggers, the StarLyte and StarLyte Pro, and a better version of the StarHolster. StarHelmet The StarHelmet is a 1987 Worlds of Wonder Lazer Tag accessory. It could receive tags from 360 degrees, just like the StarCap that preceded it. One "PP3" 9-volt battery was required to power the StarHelmet, and it could take up to a maximum of 6 tags. StarBase The StarBase is a 1987 Worlds of Wonder Lazer Tag accessory. It is a specialized version of the StarSensor. It had the ability to fire back at opponents as well if the option for that, known as "Fire Back", was turned on, as well as bring up its shields if that option was turned on; however, the time for the shields to be active is somewhat random, so one just cannot count down till its shields are down. Once the shields are down, it is usually followed up fairly soon by a Fire Back tag emission sequence if the option was turned on. 6 "C"-size batteries were required to power the StarBase, and it could take up to a maximum of 99 tags, depending on how many tags one sets it to. ;Sounds Power on/Interface input Game has begun/Game over/StarBase has been tagged out Firing Hit Shield active StarTalk The StarTalk walkie talkies are 1987 Worlds of Wonder accessories. These are essentially walkie talkies but were rather big and bulky, similar to mobile phones at the time. StarCade The StarCade was a planned Worlds of Wonder Lazer Tag accessory. It looks to be similar to a StarStrobe in various ways, shape and form, but nobody knows for sure what it would do. It looked like some sort of arcade shooter game where a person could use their StarLyte to shoot moving targets, similar to game consoles and light guns at the time. This product was never released due to unknown reasons, but likely due to Worlds of Wonder going bankrupt. StarStrobe The StarStrobe ''' was a planned Lazer Tag accessory. It looked like a StarCade in various ways, shape and form, but unlike the StarCade, people knew what it would do, and that was act as some sort of target. It looked like a Disk Shot as well, so it could quite probably be a skeet shooter. It was never released due to unknown reasons, but it was most likely due to Worlds of Wonder going bankrupt. Skeet Shoot The '''Skeet Shoot is a Tiger Electronics Lazer Tag accessory that holds 1 Skeet. It was, as the name suggested, a skeet shooting device. It was meant for those using Strikers, Assault Taggers and anything of the like to practice their aim. The device was meant to be cranked up. Other than this, nothing is known due to this product not being released. Category:Lazer Tag Category:Accessories Category:Lists